


ice skating

by bruises



Series: christmas 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica’s sitting on the bench, tying up her skates, and wondering why she let her girlfriend talk her into ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice skating

Erica’s sitting on the bench, tying up her skates, and wondering why she let her girlfriend talk her into ice skating. She’s never tried it before and the actual skates look terrifying. 

“It’ll be fun!” Kira calls out from the rink entrance.

With shaky feet, Erica gets up and slowly makes her way to the rink. She has to fight back the urge to growl at some kids who (are wearing their skates) push past her and almost knock her over.

“I can’t even stand,” Erica groans, holding onto the rails.

“Look, the worst you’ll get are some bruises,” Kira says, reaching for her hands. 

Erica looks at her with a blank expression covering her features. Then Kira remembers that her girlfriend is a werewolf and she’s a kitsune; they’ll never have to worry about bruises.

“Oh, right,” Kira chirps. “Even better, no broken bones or anything. You’ll be fine.”

“Ugh,” Erica sighs. “Alright, I’ll let go.”

She promptly lets go of the rail, remembering that Kira’s still holding her hand, and moves a few paces forward. Everything seems to be going well; the skates glide against the ice smoothly and they’re both giggling.

“Watch this,” Kira says, letting go of Erica’s hand.

Almost immediately, Erica reaches for the rails and clutches onto them like her life depends on it. She bites the inside of her cheek as she nervously watches Kira.

Kira twirls around on the ice and lifts one foot to her opposite knee. Erica’s heart starts beating faster because Kira is so talented and she’s so in love with her. Kira does one last spin and skates back to Erica with a small smile on her face.

“How did I do?” Kira asks, swiftly leaning against the rails.

“Were you a figure skater as a kid? Did your parents get you lessons?” Erica says, grinning.

Kira blushes and smiles up at her girlfriend. “I used to practice a lot after school but then we moved here and I ran out of time.”

“That was amazing,” Erica assures. “Teach me how to do it.”

“Oh...well you basically move your hips and your ankles together and try to keep your legs straight,” Kira explains.

Erica pulls a face. “Maybe we should start with something easier.”

Kira grins and nods. She takes hold of Erica’s hands once more and links their arms together. “Let’s try just skating around.”

It seems easy enough; the rink is practically empty because it’s late but there’s a few kids here and there. They hold out their other arms for stability, but somehow Erica still manages to trip over her own feet.

She tumbles onto the floor, hitting her head pretty hard. And of course, Kira falls down with her, and lands right on top of her.

“Erica, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” She asks, quickly getting off of her.

Kira places her hand on Erica’s back to help her sit up.

“I’m fine,” Erica shrugs. She rubs her head and looks at Kira. “Are you okay?”

She nods and kisses Erica’s cheek. “Let’s take a break. They make a great hot chocolate down at the cafe.”

Erica chuckles and stands up with Kira’s help. “The sooner I can get these skates off, the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
